Love in Accounting
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Sakura marah karena Sasuke lupa hari anniversary mereka. Bagaimana cara Sasuke meminta maaf atas kesalahannya itu?Dan bagaimana jadinya cinta jika di kaitkan dengan pelajaran Akuntansi? RnR


**Love in Accounting**

* * *

**Story By Ryuzuma**

**Naruto tetap hak paten Om Masashi, Ryu sama sekali gak menerima pesangon apapun**

**Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa, gangguan kehamilan dan janin  
**

**Masih dalam jalur Rate T**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

**Dont Like? Why Read?**

* * *

**Love in Accounting**

Seharian ini Sakura terlihat menjauhi kekasihnya, Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari anniversary mereka yang ke-2 tapi selalu saja seperti ini. Entah kemana otak jenius Uchiha yang mampu menghapal rumus-rumus akuntansi itu sampai dia melupakan hari bersejarah bagi hubungan mereka sendiri, padahal Sakura sudah capek-capek men-setting alaramnya tepat pukul 00.00 karena dia fikir Sasuke bakal mengiriminya ucapan selamat seperti halnya cerita Hinata tentang bagaimana Naruto bersikap romantis di hari annive mereka. Ada perasaan menyesal juga sudah memilih Sasuke jadi kekasihnya. Kalau saja dia menerima cinta Naruto waktu itu, mungkin posisi Hinata itu jadi milik Sakura dan bukan menjadi kekasih si pangeran dingin itu. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya sebuah pemiikiran ditengah jalan buntu, karena pada kenyataannya biar bagaimanapun Sakura tetap akan memilih Sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, yah Sakura marah besar. Marah karena bungsu Uchiha itu dengan teganya melupakan hari annivesery mereka.

"Sasuke kau ada masalah dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura yang aneh hari ini

Karena sekarang jam istirahat seperti biasa penghuni Konoha High School kini bergerombol menambah sempit ruang gerak kantin. Naruto dan Sasuke tengah duduk berhadapan di satu meja bundar dengar berbagai hidangan ala kocek anak sekolah yang hanya cukup untuk satu mangkok bakso dan air bening. Biasanya meja ini diisi empat kepala. Sasuke dengan kekasihnya Sakura juga Naruto dengan kekasihnya Hinata. Tapi gara-gara Sakura menarik paksa Hinata menjauh dari meja itu alhasil kini hanya meninggalkan satu kepala durian dan yang satunya lagi kepala ayam.

"Entahlah, aku sih tak merasa ada masalah dengannya" Jawab Sasuke acuh, sebenarnya dia sendiripun bingung dengan tingkah Sakura hari ini yang cenderung menjauhinya padahal pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak merasa punya masalah apapun dengan gadisnya itu. Bahkan sampai tadi malam mereka masih saling mengirim email seperti biasa

"Kau sudah tanya dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ah bocah ini terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke masih bersikap sok cool padahal ia sendiri penasaran kenapa Sakura bersikap demikian. Halah Uchiha selalu saja mengedepankan gengsinya dibanding perasaannya sendiri

"Terus apa jawabannya?" Tanya Naruto ketiga kalinya membuat Sasuke risih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tak tahu inti jawabannya

"Dia hanya jawab'tidak apa-apa' terus pergi" Jawab Sasuke lagi sedikit lebih sabar menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto sesabar dia menghadapi tingkah aneh Sakura hari ini

"Sasuke…" Teriak naruto dengan volume full nya yang langsung menerjang gendang telinga Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agak tidak kejadian seperti tempo hari─pergi kedokter THT akibat insiden yang sama─

"Kau itu sudah berapa lama sih hubungan sama Sakura? Masih belum bisa peka juga" Cerocos Naruto membabi buta sambil menolak pinggangnya erat-erat seolah emak-emak yang memarahi cucunya karena main-main dengan pakaian dalam di jemuran tetangga :D

"Mungkin dia sedang _kedatangan tamu_ makanya begitu" Jawab Sasuke santai tak mengindahkan amukan Naruto. Bukan kenapa-kenapa Naruto ngamuk seperti ini , tapi karena semakin sering Sakura dan Sasuke dengan acara diamnya mereka semakin sering juga Naruto akan berpisah tempat duduk dengan Hinata yang bahkan kini tak tau diculik Sakura kemana. Dan udah di pastikan itu akan menjadi pisau bermata entah berapa untuk hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kuberi tahu yah Sasuke, kalau perempuan bilang 'tidak apa-apa' itu berarti dia kenapa-kenapa" Dalih Naruto seolah mengajari Sasuke. Ah memang pria berjulukan master akuntansi ini pun akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan tutorial bagaimana cara mengerti perempuan. Buktinya sekarang seorang jenius Uchiha pun tengah diajari oleh Naruto yang jelas-jelas otaknya hanya berkisar satu ons itupun masih diragukan "Perempuan bilang begitu karena dia ingin kita mencari tahu letak kesalahan kita atau kemauannya" Ucap Naruto yang udah seperti guru privatnya Sasuke. Dan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini? Seolah terhipnotis, kini dia tengah memperhatikan seksama ocehan Naruto yang sesekali di balasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Meskipun begitu dia tetap menampilkan mimik wajah yang tidak terlalu antusias, karena akan sangat aneh jika wajah seperti itu nampak di raut stoic Uchiha

"Coba kamu ingat-ingat mungkin ada hal yang kamu lupakan di hari ini" Saran Naruto membuat Sasuke mulai memutar otak jeniusnya. Mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang akan dengan sangat mudah dia lupakan padahal itu dalam jangkauan hal-hal istimewa.

"Ah Naruto mati aku!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah mengingat hal yang pantrang dilupakan itu. Yah Sakura yang membuat pantrangan itu dan sekarang Sasuke tengah melanggarnya.

* * *

**Love in Accounting**

* * *

"Saku-chan kenapa kita duduk disini bukan di kantin" Ucap Hinata sedikit kecewa karena Sakura menariknya paksa keluar dari kantin dan sekarang malah berdiam diri di taman tanpa makanan apapun, padahal cacing di perutnya sudah demo kenaikan Bahan Bahar Perut

"Aku sedang tak ingin melihat kepala ayam" Ungkap Sakura membuat Hinata terkekeh geli dengan sebutan sayang Sakura untuk Sasuke. Ah sebutan itu lebih terdengar _so sweet _ketimbang ayah-bunda atau papah-mamah yang padahal hanya sebatas kekasih, bahkan itu terdengar menggelikan.

"Kenapa ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata setelah meredakan kikikan gelinya

Sakura menarik sudut satu sudut bibirnya kesamping kiri hingga menyerupai senyum yang hanya sepotong dan terlihat sangat aneh dimata Hinata

"Masalahnya sangat besar?" Tanya Hinata lagi melihat ekspresi bad mood Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya ini

"Menurutmu kalau Naruto lupa hari anniversary kalian, kamu akan marah?" Sakura balik bertanya

"Pastinya. Tapi beruntung Naruto selalu lebih ingat ketimbang aku" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manja membuat Sakura semakin marah pada Sasuke. Nah loh kenapa Sasuke lagi yang jadi sasaran amukan Sakura? Jawabannya karena Sasuke selalu tidak peka bahkan hari ini pun sudah jelas-jelas Sakura menjauhi Sasuke tapi pemuda itu tak ada niatan untuk mencari tahu asal-muasal sikap aneh Sakura hari ini. "Kenapa? Sasuke lupa hari anniversary kalian?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung di jawab anggukan Sakura

"Walah, itu musti dipertanyakan Saku-chan" Nah. Ini bedanya argumen perempuan dan laki-laki. Perempuan kebanyakan bersifat menjerumuskan alasannya karena tak mau rugi sedangkan laki-laki cenderung saling mengingatkan.

Sakura menghembukan nafas beratnya "Abaikanlah, aku pusing mengurusinya. Masih mending ngurus itik yang menurut sama majikannya atau gajah yang bisa ingat sama orang bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah mereka tak bertemu daripada kepala ayam yang bahkan hari anniversary dengan kekasihnya saja lupa" Mulailah keegoian perempuannya mengudara. Kalau sudah menampakan wujud egoisnya seorang perempuan akan sulit diajak kompromi, kecuali dengan mantra-mantra tertentu tentunya. Seperti di kassih uang contoh kecilnya─Ryu tawa nista─

Kruyuuukkk

Bunyi perut Sakura dan Hinata bersautan mengalahkan ocehan rumpi ala ibu-ibu itu. Ah, mereka belum memasukan makanan apapun beberapa jam ini. Hanya sarapan tadi pagi yang kemungkinan sudah habis tersisa dimakan penghuni perut mereka dan kini mereka meminta jatah nya lagi. Masalah cinta memang sering merembet kemana-mana, bahkan kaitannya dengan perut.

"Sakura-chan aku lapar" Rengek Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya yang bahkan sedari tadi sudah demo habis-habisan mengalahkan demo 1998─pristiwa Trisakti─

"Aku juga" Ucap Sakura setuju karena apa yang Hinata rasakan sama dengan reaksi perut Sakura

Tapi, seolah tak merestui mereka berajak menuju kantin, bell tanda pelajaran kembali dimulaipun berteriak memanggil semua penghuni KHS yang masih berada diluar kelas termasuk dua gadis yang tengah kelaparan ini. Nasibmu sangat sial nak. Sakura dan Hinata mendengus kompak.

* * *

**Love in Accounting**

* * *

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan sejuta perasaan malasnya. Alasan dia malas pertama karena ada kepala ayam di kelas ini, kedua karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Akuntasi. Ah pelajaran itu selalu berhasil membuat kepala murid-murid dikelas itu bagaikan kertas yang terbakar dengan asap tebalnya. Apalagi didukung sensei yang super menyebalkan, Kakashii-sensei. Komplit sudah menjadi salahsatu pelajaran yang menyebalkan. Menyusul Sakura yang baru saja mendudukan tubuhnya, Kakashi-senseii kini memasuki kelas yang murid-muridnya terlihat sangat tidak bergairah. Tapi ada satu murid yang biasanya terlihat sangat antusias dengan pelajaran itu, tapi pria yang Sakura sebut sebagai kepala ayam itu kini terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan, Sakura tak peduli.

"Hahh selalu saja seperti ini" Gerutu Kakashi melihat kondisi murid-muridnya yang sudah seperti mumi yang hidup engga matipun segan

"Baiklah tutup buku kalian. Rasanya bosan juga melihat ekspresi menyebalkan itu dari wajah-wajah yang tidak lebih menarik dari saya itu" Perintah Kakashi yang langsung di sambut bagaikan kemerdekaan oleh penghuni kelas XI Akuntansi 2 ini. Tapi tunggu tolong ulang kalimat terakhirnya? _wajah yang tidak lebih menarik dari saya _kalimat itu seakan memojokan wajah murid-muring yang bisa dibilang standar. Menyebalkan.

"Tadi seorang murid mendatangi saya" Kakashii mulai bercerita "Dia memohon pada saya untuk berpidato sebentar didepan kalian semua" Semua murid celingak-celinguk saling berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya siapakah gerangan yang di masksud Kakashi-senseii "Setelah melihat ekspresi menyebalkan kalian saya rasa tidak ada salahnya memberinya kesempatan" Jeda sebentar membuat murid-murid penasaran siapakah gerangan orang yang akan berpidato disiang bolong seperti ini. Bahkan di pelajaran Akuntasi bukan Bahasa Indonesia seperti dalam sub BAB yang kemarin mereka bahas.

"Sasuke" Panggil Kakashii membuat seantero jagat raya tercengang histeri mendengar nama yang disebutkan. Nama yang bahkan terkesan dingin dan sangat mustahil bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke berpidato didepan kelas bakhan tidak ada angin apapun rela melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu

Sasuke berjalan pelan kedepan kelas diikuti pandangan semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pelan

Kini pemuda berembel-embel pemuda emo itu tengah berdiri di depan kelas, tangannya mengepal menahan rasa malunya. Yah dia jelas sangat malu saat ini, tapi dia melakukan ini demi sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Pertama-tama aku minta jangan ada yang tertawa. Kedua ini akan menjadi kalimat terpanjang dalam hidupku jadi ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir aku melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan ini" Ucap Sasuke membuat seisi kelas bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di fikiran Sasuke termasuk Sakura

"Gomen aku sudah melupakan hari bersejarah untuk kita" Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar bahwa momen ini dikhususkan untuknya

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa berikap _**Balance **_seperti halnya _**laporan keuangan**__. _Tapi percayalah ketika kau memutuskan menerima cintaku maka saat itu aku semakin memantapkan hatiku bahwa kamu adalah satu-satunya _**asset**_ cinta yang aku miliki sekarang dan selamanya. Aku tahu cintaku itu seperti _**laporan laba rugi **_yang selalu plus-minus tapi cintaku tak seperti _**piutang wesel**_ yang hanya ketika _**jatuh tempo**_ harus dibayar karena kapanpun dan dimanapun cintaku akan terus berbunga dan _**berbunga**_ bahkan berlipat ganda" Sasuke menarik nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena itu memang kalimat terpanjang selama dia terlahir kedunia ini. Gadis bersurai merah jambu-lah yang berhasil menarik sisi lain Sasuke itu keluar menampakan wujudnya.

Sakura terlihat sangat syok mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang sangat tak terduga sekali. Ternyata ada kalanya Sasuke bersikap manis seperti sekarang meskipun Sakura tahu kini Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan malunya yang sudah diatas ubun-ubunya. Tanpa Sakura sadari kini dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat perjuangan berat yang Sasuke lakukan untuk meminta maaf padanya "Arigato Sasuke-kun" Gumam Sakura tulus, luntur sudah semua perasaan marahnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Jadi kumohon maafkan aku, aku ingin kita selalu bersama seperti _**laporan keuangan**_ yang akan selalu ketergantungan satu sama lain, yang akan selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain dan yang akan terus berhubungan satu sama lain" Lanjut Sasuke yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penghuni kelas ini. Bahkan Sakura sampai meneteskan air matanya mendengarnya. Air mata haru.

"Pidato yang bagus Uchiha" Puji Kakashii yang sedari tadi tidak bernafas mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan

Sasuke berjalan kembali kebangkunya dengan perasaan malu luar biasa tapi langkahnya terhenti karena kini Sakura menghalangi jalannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah dan jelas Sakura mengerti arti tatapan itu meskipun ini pertama kalinya ekspresi itu terpajang diwajah Sasuke. Dan Sakura suka itu.

Sakura berjingjit mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke meskipun tetap saja tinggi Sasuke lebih mendominnasi dan CUP, satu kecupan singkat Sakura menyapu bibir tipis Sasuke membuat suasana kelas semakin riuh dibuatnya ─Perhatian! Jangan tiru adegan ini─

"Sasuke teme kau berhasil.." Terak seseorang yang sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang berteriak dengan sebutan itu

"Ummm _so sweet_" Hampir semua murid perempuan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama

"Sakura-chan kau membuatku iri" Ucap Hinata yang langsung direspon dengan lirikan tajam mata Naruto

"Bagiku kau bukan seperti _**peralatan**_ karena itu pasti terus _menyusut_, aku mau kau menjadi modal untuk ku. _**Modal**_ untuk aku bisa tersenyum setiap harinya. Aishiteru Suke-kun" Balas Sakura membuat satu senyuman manis kini terpajang di bibir Sasuke. Ah karena terlalu manis adegan ini bahkan Kakashi-pun ikut terhanyut sampai sampai poin ciuman tadi dia anggap hal wajar, padahalkan itu dilarang senseii.

"Aishiteru o Saki-cahan"

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah karena Ryu kuliah jurusan Akuntansi jadi cinta Ryu selalu berhubungan sama Akuntansi**

**Semoga suka **

**RnR yaa...**

**Review minna semangat Ryu ^^**


End file.
